Théodore Nott, juste Théo
by lysow
Summary: Os, Il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme Théodore Nott, le sang-pur, Serpentard, il voulait être, juste Théo.


**Me revoilà pour une petite Os d'à peu près 800 mots sur Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. .**

**Personnage Principal : Théodore Nott**

**Résumé : Il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme Théodore Nott, le sang-pur, Serpentard, il voulait être, Théo, juste Théo.**

_Thédore Nott, juste Théo_

Théodore Nott, dit Théo, était un sang-pur de Serpentard, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, son meilleur ami était Blaise Zabini, ce grand Serpentard Don Juan de son époque mais aussi meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy. Et ça Théo ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-on être son meilleur ami et celui de Malefoy ? C'était impossible, ils étaient trop différents si Blaise et Drago étaient charmeurs, vils, froids et arrogants ; Théodore était quelqu'un de très timide, très discret, intelligent et attentif, tout le contraire d'un Serpentard peut-être avait il était envoyé là-bas pour sa ruse . Tout le long de sa courte vie Théo avait été torturer, par ses parents d'abord pour ne pas être un parfait Serpentard, par ses camarades de dortoir pour la même raison et pour sortir avec Hermione Granger peut-être et pour finir par son maître Voldemort pour ne pas avoir voulu tuer son âme soeur, Hermione. On avait enrôlé Théo chez les mangemorts de force, il avait résisté, on l'avait torturé, là encore il avait résisté jusqu'au moment on avait menacé ses proches puis Hermione. Ça avait été le coup de grâce, à ce moment-là tout avait été finit, il s'était avoué vaincu … Il était devenu tout ce qu'il haïssait, un mangemort. Sa Griffondor n'avait rien dit, elle l'aimait, elle avait compris mais après ça Théodore avait changé, il était devenu froid et austère, il s'était laissé dépérir, pourtant Hermione était resté.

Mais pendant la bataille de Poudlard quand chaque Serpentard était parti rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, il était resté avec Hermione, et les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, pour se battre pour la victoire de leur cause. Théo n'avait rien dit à Hermione, mais il savait, savait qu'il allait mourir que c'était sa fin. Les mangemorts allaient le chercher et vouloir les tuer lui et encore plus sa Griffondor, pour lui faire du mal, pour l'atteindre, quand ils auraient tué Hermione, ils le torturaient puis finirait par l'abattre mais le Nott ne voulait pas cela, il voulait se battre, mourir en héros, pour lui et pour sa belle. Quand le moment de l'affrontement final vint, Théo était avec Hermignione, il vit Bellatrix Lestrange se jeter sur la meilleure amie du Survivant, il vit comment Bella la jeta au sol, il vit comment on la tortura, comment elle fut tuée, mais il ne put rien faire car Avery lui avait lancé un Petrificus Totalus mais quand elle se fit tuer Théodore devint fou, fou de rage ou de chagrin peut-être mais il entra dans une rage folle... Il se défit du sort du Mangemort et les tua tous les deux, il commença à avancer sur le champ de bataille quand soudain un éclair vert fila vers le Survivant, alors Théo sans aucun regret se jeta sur Harry pour prendre l'éclair mortel à sa place, si le balafré ne comprit pas ce qui se passait Théodore lui, avait compris et il en était mort.

Plus tard, après la mort de Voldemort, Théodore fut considéré comme un héros au même titre que sa douce et belle Hermione. A son enterrement personne ne dit un seul mot, on ne le connaissait pas, personne ne le connaissait à part peut-être Blaise, qui d'ailleurs voyant le silence à l'enterrement de celui qui fut pour lui comme un frère, prit enfin la parole :

« - Personne, ne connaissait Théo, je suis le seul qui le connut, Théo fut mon premier ami, et mon dernier ami, je l'ai toujours admiré lui, qui a pour son seul amour, renié les mangemorts, sa famille, son camp, ses amis, il aurait tout fait pour elle, Hermione … Il est mort de cet amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait … Il aurait tout fait pour elle, même mourir pour sa cause, pour son meilleur ami, le balafré... Quand Hermione fut tuée, il est rentré dans une rage meurtrière, une rage folle, ça l'a rendu fou, ça l'a tué. Il s'est sacrifié pour le Survivant, et son sacrifice n'a pas été vain, Voldemort est mort, Harry l'a vaincu. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme Théodore Nott, le sang-pur, Serpentard, il ne voulait pas qu'on le juge à travers ses origines, sa famille; il voulait être Théo, juste Théo. »

Personne n'applaudit, personne n'en avait le cœur, mais le sacrifice de celui qui fut de son temps un Serpentard ne fut jamais oublié, il resta dans les mémoires à jamais. De temps en temps il apparaît sur sa tombe une rose rouge, symbole de son éternel amour pour Hermione ….

_**Voilà, mon Os est terminée, elle est un peu triste, mais j'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plu.**_

_**Merci de me lire.**_


End file.
